


绝望之地

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 在世界上存在的许多矛盾之中，爱与恨的冲突也许是最明显的。她的爱和他的恨。然而，有些人会说，最糟糕的莫过于无动于衷；缺乏情感。对她来说，他的恨已经足够。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	绝望之地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hopeless Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624145) by Azure Starlight. 



_“如同你在尖叫，但是没人听得见。你几乎为此感到羞愧，竟能有人如此重要，没了他们，你就觉得万念俱灰。没人会明白这让人多么伤心。你感到绝望，仿佛什么都救不了你。当一切结束消逝之后，你甚至希望能留住那些不堪，来换回曾经的美好。”_

反常的寒意裹挟着娇小的红发女人，朝她伸出冰冷的手指。她打了个哆嗦，但不是因为寒冷。她知道回来就是一个错误；一直都是这样。往前看，不要沉湎于过去，要继续前行。但是她被这种生活束缚了，即使她有使自己解脱的钥匙，也不忍心这样做。

她深吸了一口气，然后缓慢而均匀地呼出，看着她的呼吸在寒冷的空气中形成一缕缕白雾。美丽。如同他们一般。如同他们共度的夜晚一般，充满了肾上腺素和兴奋。

回忆涌进脑海，她发出了轻声呻吟；想起他怎样抱住她，无情地占有她，直到她发出狂喜的尖叫，紧紧抓住他的头发，在激情的剧痛中发出呜咽，知道她已败给了他。

他是她不应该拥有的一切；他差点毁掉一年级时天真的她，他支持她所鄙视的一切，对他的行为没有丝毫悔意。他又在毁掉她，而她在顺水推舟；她恨他，同时又渴望他，她试图告诉自己，她从他那里得到的要比他多。是她在掌控局面。她可以拒绝，想去就去，发号施令。

只是她做不到。她此刻又来到了这里。

她将一只手放在木门上，爱抚着橡木，她知道这扇门意味着什么，也知道她进去会得到什么回报。她的感官突然联觉了，在那一瞬间，她能闻到他身上的麝香味，能尝到他亲吻她时，他咬她的嘴唇时，她嘴里的血腥味。

她身后的门砰地一声关上了。她波澜不惊。她已经习惯了。守卫从桌子后面抬起头来，对她点头致意。他已经习惯了。她从他身边走过，进入通往右侧的走廊，她如同一位儿时好友那样，知晓拐角的每一处起伏，熟悉每一道转弯和斜坡。

每一步都令她激动；恐惧与兴奋交织，她的心脏像滚筒式烘干机里的牛仔裤一样在胸膛里冲撞。阿兹卡班走廊里的冷空气充斥着她的肺部，她喘着粗气，竭力让呼吸平稳下来。她用手撑着潮湿阴冷的墙壁，缓慢而坚定地呼着气。她要控制自己。经过长时间的放松后，她恢复了冰冷的姿态，朝他的门口迈出了五步。

出于礼貌，她敲了敲门，但是没有等候回应，就立刻进去了；她的目光一落到他身上，胃就愉快地蠕动起来。他站在那里，他的影子与她的影子互相交叠。

“吉妮维娅。”

她轻轻地呼吸着，感觉到她的生命之血在血管中涌动。她又活过来了。

“卢修斯。”她轻声说，走到他面前，摸了摸他那长满胡茬的坚毅下巴。他抓住了她的手，他的力道很大，但是没有弄疼她。

“你来这里是还想要吗？”他轻声说，在凝滞的空气中，他的声音轻如蛇音。

她吃力地咽了口唾沫；她讨厌自己这样透明，希望她能冷酷无情。“你和我一样想要。”

“‘想要’是一个强有力的词，吉妮维娅。”他轻声说，开始用另一只手解开衬衫；金妮能看见他的手指灵活地工作，想到它们也会这样落在她身上，她就浑身发颤。“我更喜欢‘需要’。我不渴望你；我需要你让我发泄出来，让我的生活好受一点。”

“混蛋。”她生气地说，卢修斯抓住了她的另一只手腕，这次更加粗暴，指甲都陷进了她的肉里。“我会尖叫。”

卢修斯轻声笑了笑。“你会尖叫。而没人会听到……”

“放开我。”她吼道，拼命想挣脱他，但是他笑得更厉害了。

“我喜欢你反抗的样子。”他低声说。“继续……挣扎啊……”

“卢修斯，放开我。”她叫道，他突如其来地松开她的手腕，令她向后踉跄了几步。

“那就走吧。”他面无表情地说。“我相信我能找到另一个女人……给我解闷……”

“我深表怀疑。”金妮不屑地说，怒火向蟒蛇一样在她体内窜起，随时准备攻击。“你的妻子在哪儿？一有机会就抛下你，带着你的宝贝儿子逃跑了。”

卢修斯的脸上失去了最后一点血色。她看见他握紧拳头，指关节上粗糙的皮肤隐隐发白，意识到自己终于唤起了他的反应，她不由感到一丝满足。“闭嘴。”

“还有谁来看你？”她继续无情地说道，因为她能感觉得到，她已经将他逼得走投无路；她可以继续这样微妙地打击他，进一步削弱他。“最后一个见到你的女人是谁，卢修斯？最后一个能忍受你碰她的女人——”

电光火石之间，他站了起来，用手指掐住她纤细的脖子，将她用力按在潮湿的石壁上，他那银色虹膜中的疯狂光芒令她浑身战栗。

“如果我没记错的话，是你。”他喘息道，他的声音紧贴着她的耳朵，令她闭上了眼睛。“是你求我占有你，哭喊着还想要……”

“你也想要。”她嘶嘶地说。“非凡的堕落啊，卢修斯……和一个韦斯莱亲热。你一定很骄傲。”

卢修斯得意地笑了笑。“还可能更糟糕；我本可能陷入与格兰杰亲热的深渊。我不知道哪一个更糟糕：是泥巴种，还是肮脏的小纯血叛徒。”

“我干死你，卢修斯。”她骂道，在他手中挣扎着。

“请便。”他低声说，她能感觉到他紧贴着她的身体，他的勃起一直顶着她的大腿。她用力咽了口唾沫，希望她的身体不要向卢修斯出卖她，但是，她脸颊上的红晕和眼中的光芒已经将她出卖了，他笑了起来。“你想要我。”

“除非你在偷运违禁品，否则我建议你也投桃报李。”她厉声说，故意贴着他扭动身体。他短暂地闭上双眼，然后又睁开了。他二话没说，立刻伸手解开裤子，让它落到了脚边。她能隔着内裤看到他的轮廓，她伸出手指握住他，换来了愉悦的嘶嘶声。

“跪下，女巫。”他吼道，用手指抓住她的头发，按着她跪在他的双腿之间。她暗自笑了；卢修斯认为这是惩罚。她愿意整天将他含在嘴里，但是她不会告诉他。

她将他从内裤的束缚中释放出来，他不由自主地轻声呻吟着，手仍然抓着她的后颈。她将嘴唇覆上他，感觉到他不由自主地抽搐；她知道他想要这样。他想要她。

她张开湿润的嘴唇，将他含进温暖的口中；他无助地呻吟着，粗暴地抓着她的头发，深深插入。他的粗长顶到她的喉咙深处时，她发出了轻声呻吟，能感觉到他在她的双唇之间搏动。

“够了。”他喘着粗气说，将她拽了起来，迎视着他的眼神。

“怕你不能持久吗？”她若无其事地问。

卢修斯舔了舔嘴唇。“这什么时候算是一个问题了？如果我没记错的话，我上次把你干到失去知觉后，是你求我停下来……”

“只要我愿意，就可以跟你做一整晚。”她喃喃道，伸手去摸他的脸。他颤抖着闭上了眼睛。“别这样。”

“怎样？”她无辜地问。“碰你吗，卢修斯？让你记起你是一个有感情的人，不能像收音机里的歌曲那样打开或关闭？”

“吻我。”他屏住呼吸，低声说道，然后用狂热的吻攫取了她的嘴唇，这个吻里充满了被囚禁的懊丧，他的舌头粗暴地探进她的口中，品尝着她舌尖上属于他自己的味道。他呻吟着，紧紧抓着她的后背，不断顶弄着她，她发出低沉的呻吟，她对他那种熟悉的渴望汹涌而来。她的手指纠缠着他的金发，他在阿兹卡班长时间饱受折磨，发丝竟仍然这样柔软。

他的手伸入她的裙底，期待使她绷紧了身体；卢修斯熟知她的每一处曲线和轮廓，知道如何让她哭叫出声，但是，他也知道他是如何擅于逗弄她，直到她抽泣着想要得到甜蜜的释放。他将两根手指插进她那湿滑紧致的深处，她仰起脑袋，从喉咙深处发出了喜悦的低沉呻吟。

“肮脏的纯血叛徒婊子。”他在她耳边轻声说，他那沙哑的声音令她脊背涌起狂喜的震颤。他又加进一根手指，往更深处去探索，小指则在外面抚弄，她发出了快慰的喊叫。他太厉害了，她再也受不了了……她的肌肉夹紧他的手指收缩着，她马上就要到了……她的呼吸变得越来越短促，即将迎来释放……

他猛地抽出手指，她失望地呻吟起来，但是，失望很快就被极乐所取代了，她感觉到他那坚硬的阴茎刺入她的身体，引得她发出绝望的尖叫。她从来就不明白痛苦与欢愉的微妙界限，以及他们脆弱的关系，直到卢修斯占有了她，她才真正意识到，一个人必须拥抱痛苦，才能找到快乐。当他将她按在墙上，伴随着一声声低吼，粗暴地深深插入她的身体时，她心里想，这可真斯莱特林。

“对我说你想要我。”他对着她的耳朵轻声说，手指紧紧抓着她的后背。“求我……”他暂时停下动作，她痛苦地叫了起来。

“求求你，卢修斯。”她呻吟道，咬着嘴唇，贴着他扭动身体，但是他将她牢牢按在原处。

“对我说你想要我。”他吼道。“用力，不要停下……”

“卢修斯，我想要你。”她叫道。“用力干我……求求你……让我尖叫……”

他咬着嘴唇，盯着她；她能看得出来，他在发泄自己和满足男性自尊之间左右为难。他闭上眼睛，发出一声低吼，凶狠地在她体内抽插，她又尖叫起来，感觉那里越来越疼。

“别停……”她呻吟着，扭动着，紧紧地抱着他，热烈地吻着他，而他的动作越来越狂乱，她知道他要失控了，冷酷的面具会微微滑落，投降于灭顶的快感，在刹那之间，她将是金妮，而他将是卢修斯，他们会在意乱情迷中化为一体。

她感觉到他在自己的体内愈加胀大，便微微松开他，在他脸上搜寻着某种情感。

“看着我，该死，卢修斯！”她叫道，他牢牢盯着她的眼睛；冰冷，泛着寒光，没有丝毫情感。他紧抓着她的臀部，在她体内狂乱肏干，在最后一次抽送之后，他发出一声低吼，将热流射入了她的身体，他将手指伸到她的下体，抚摸着那处湿漉漉的软肉，直到她呜咽出声，疼痛消退成甜蜜幸福的狂喜，如同从山上倾泻下来的熔岩浸透她的全身。

他从她体内抽出，转过身去，开始穿上衣服。如此冷漠，疏离，没有情感。她放下裙子，盖住大腿，抚平了头发。她看向卢修斯；他的金发凌乱打结。她渴望用手指梳理他的头发，呼吸他的气味，不过她知道，就算她做出尝试，也从他那里得不到任何东西。

“我得走了。”她平静地说。如果她按照自己的方式来做会更好；这样的话，她仍然掌控着局面。如果她率先离开，他就不能把她赶走。

卢修斯没有说话；只是一边扣上袖口，一边背对着她点了点头。

“我下周可能不来了。”她漫不经心地说。“魔法部工作。”

“我肯定能找到什么事……或什么人……来让我消遣。”卢修斯说，在昏暗的灯光中，金妮看到他的嘴角露出了一丝坏笑。他的话如同一把刀插她的心上；她是可有可无的。不重要的。她不能让他看出他伤害了她。

“我相信你会的。”她冷冷地说。在一时冲动之下，她走到他身边，将手放在他的臀部，他微微一跳时，她感到了一丝满足，在他耳边轻声说道：“但是她不会像我这样下流，不会像我这么紧，也不会像我这样乐于满足你的一切欲望。她不会是一个肮脏的小纯血叛徒，所以你才会一直盼望着探访时间。”

她转身离开了房间，极力忍住喉咙里涌起的肿块，她痛苦地意识到，她永远也驯服不了卢修斯；他永远不会以尊敬的眼光看待她，永远不会崇拜她走过的土地，永远不会以渴望的柔情抚摸她的身体。

但是她知道，下一周，她还会转向右侧，避开拐角地面上的凸起，然后再走五步，就像有无形的力量将她拖拽而来，而她无力阻止，她希望有一天，卢修斯的冷酷面具会滑落，他们真的能在绝望之地找到爱情。

**「完」**


End file.
